


Those Autumn Nights

by mysticalxwclf



Series: Descendants: Apples & Pride [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Asexual!Mal, Bisexual!Evie, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Pansexual!Mal, surprise i'm a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalxwclf/pseuds/mysticalxwclf
Summary: Mal and Evie confess their feelings for each other on an autumn night.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Descendants: Apples & Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Those Autumn Nights

Mal and Evie were in their dorm, the she-dragon was drawing while the blue-haired princess was sewing a new dress.

The purple-haired girl looked up from her drawing and glanced at her best friend with a small smile, Mal would never admit it -because she had a status to uphold- but she admired the blue-haired girl. She always looked beautiful, no matter what she was wearing, and she was always nice, and her eyes were so gorgeous-

Mal stopped her thoughts abruptly, _wait, I can’t be falling for my best friend. E’s just healing from her breakup. I can’t be that cruel, can I?_ She then shook the thought away and focused on her drawing.

Instead of a dragon, she saw deep brown eyes, blueberry-colored hair, and tan skin. In fear of Evie finding out about her crush, she closed her sketchbook and put it under her pillow.

Once she was done, the purple-haired she-dragon quickly sat up and blew some hair out of her face, “Hey, E, wanna go get hot cocoa?” She said in a cool voice, but then it quickly disappeared as the Princess looked up, “You know, since it’s getting colder out.” She explained quietly.

Evie’s eyes lit up, “I would love to! Mmm hot chocolate on an autumn night. It sounds magical.” She exclaimed before getting up. She then took Mal’s pale hand and led her out into the hallway, towards the kitchen.

~~~

As the two walked into the kitchen, the blue-haired princess went straight to the cabinet and pulled out a small container of cinnamon. She then put the container on the table then got out the hot chocolate powder.

Mal looked at her crush, confused, “Why do we need cinnamon for hot chocolate? Wouldn’t it ruin the- oh, I like your thinking, E.” She realized and stated coolly while walking over to the table. She then turned around and put the palms of her hands on the cold edge of the counter. Even when she’s putting something carefully in the microwave, she’s so gentle- The she-dragon mentally scolded herself, _Stop it, Mal! Get a grip! Don’t let some stupid crush ruin your reputation!_

Mal was so busy thinking that she didn’t see Evie pour the powder or the cinnamon in with the milk, “It’s ready!” She chirped before holding the cup out to her best friend.

The purple-haired girl took the cup and a tiny spark flickered in Mal’s mind, _I-I guess Evie could be my future partner._ She theorized with a ghost of a smile, _at least I’ll feel comfortable knowing that I’m all she needs, that is if she even likes girls._

The teen took a sip of her hot chocolate and she immediately smiled, “Wow, this is actually tasty. Good thinking, E.” She complimented while staring at her with admiration and love in her eyes.

Something sparkled in Evie’s eyes as well, maybe it was love too? Mal tried, but she never felt love towards Ben. It has honestly a trial and error relationship, they tried, but it didn’t work out.

Once the purple-haired she-dragon snapped out of her thoughts, she began walking back to the dorm as Evie trailed carefully behind her.

~~~

Evie smiled brightly once they got back to their dorm, “I have the perfect movie we could watch.” She then began to dig through her DVDs then showed it to she-dragon, “It’s called _It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_.”

Mal looked at her best friend with shock, “E, why in all of Auradon would we watch that? We’re too cool for kids movies anyway.” She finished coolly while folding her arms over her chest.

The blue-haired princess looked down with disappointment, “Yeah, that’s totally for little kids.” She muttered before walking towards the door, “Maybe another student would want it.”

Before the purple-haired girl even knew what, she was saying, she quickly opened her mouth, “Or we could watch it if it’ll make you happy!” She rushed out.

The dorm room closed, and a smile found its way onto the beautiful princess’s lips, “Really? Thank you, Mal!” She then pulled her friend into a hug, “I picked it for you because you like Halloween.” The blue-haired teen whispered before pulling away.

A small blush formed on Mal’s cheeks as Evie put the DVD in the player. 

Once they were under the covers of Mal’s bed, Evie pressed play and the classic movie began.

Mal had to admit, the movie was cute, even if it was made in the 60s.

The she-dragon was so focused on the film, that she accidentally reached for Evie’s hot chocolate instead of her own.

Evie went to grab her mug and their hands touched. Mal’s hand was slightly cold from being outside the covers while Evie’s was warm because she was bundled up.

The blue-haired princess smiled warmly at her best friend then gently intertwined her fingers with her own, “This will be our little secret.” She whispered while stroking her thumb on the back of Mal’s hand, trying to warm it up.

The purple-haired she-dragon blushed once again then relaxed at Evie’s touch. She then turned her attention towards the film.

After the film ended, Mal realized she had put her arm around Evie at some point. _It was only a 25-minute movie. When did I decide to do this?_ She wondered silently while the blue-haired princess decided to snuggle up against her.

A small smile appeared on Mal’s face as she closed her eyes. Wishing that the moment could last forever.

Suddenly, the purple-haired girl felt a tap on her shoulder, “Mal, I have a confession to make. I have been slowly falling for you ever since we went on our first adventure together. Now that I think about it, I’m glad we saved Auradon from your mothers’ magic. I gained three friends because of it.”

Mal nodded her head, not knowing what to say, “Yeah, and I gained a boyfriend who I found was not so interested in.” She blurted out without thinking. Talking about feelings really wasn’t her thing, but that’s one of the reasons she fell for Evie, she was kind.

Evie sighed, “Mal if you don’t wanna do this, I understand. It’s been awkward for both you and Ben ever since-”

The purple-haired she-dragon cut the blue-haired princess off, “I do. I just found out I wasn’t good enough for him.” She then smirked, “Plus, I’ve secretly had an eye for you ever since we came to Auradon. This place is so full of magic, I could feel the chemistry in the air.” The girl then gushed while smiling wide.

The princess then leaned up and locked her soft lips on Mal’s slightly chapped ones. The kiss was nice, and when they pulled back, they were both blushing.

The blue-haired teen then sat up straight, “Listen, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. You don’t owe me anything, Mal. You’re perfect just the way you are.” She finished while putting a hand on the she-dragon’s cheek.

Mal smiled, “Thanks, Evie and the same goes to you.”

Evie gave her friend a look, “I’m being serious, Mal. We don’t have to have sex ever. I want you to be just as comfortable in this relationship as I am.”

The she-dragon nodded once more before their lips locked. Everything felt right in the world. No new villains or kids from Auradon Prep trying to get them expelled, it was just them.

After they pulled away, Mal pulled Evie closer to her as they laid down, then they closed their eyes and dreamed of a future together.

_Those autumn nights_ were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a crush on Sofia Carson.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed reading! <3


End file.
